1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet distribution device, particularly to an interconnectable sheet distribution device which is provided with a first conveying means for receiving an image formed sheet from a printer, a copying machine or another image forming device to convey the sheet to a body and a second conveying means for receiving the image formed sheet from the first conveying means to convey the sheet to each of plural distribution bins.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sheet distribution device usually called "sorter" is, as disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 4-43089, provided with plural distribution bins for successively receiving an image formed sheet (hereinafter, referred to as the printed sheet) from a printer, a copying machine or another image forming device to accumulate plural sheets; a first conveying means for conveying the printed sheet from a sheet discharge portion of the image forming device to a vicinity of a top distribution bin; a second conveying means for receiving the printed sheet from the first conveying means to convey the printed sheet to a vicinity of a lowermost distribution bin; and an indexer provided movable vertically along a sheet receiving end of the distribution bin for receiving the printed sheet from the second conveying means to eject and distribute the printed sheet to each distribution bin. In the constitution, when the sheets accumulated on each distribution bin reach a predetermined number or more, a bunch of sheets on the distribution bin are bundled and stapled by using a stapler which can move along the sheet receiving ends of the plural distribution bins.
In the conventional sheet distribution device, in order to increase the number of distribution bins as required, a slave sorter unit can be optionally interconnected to a main sorter unit having the aforementioned constitution. In this case, the slave sorter unit is provided with plural distribution bins similar to those of the main sorter unit, a sheet conveying portion similar to the aforementioned second conveying portion and an indexer which can vertically move in the same manner as in the main sorter unit.
Additionally, an upper portion of the main sorter unit to which the slave sorter unit can be interconnected is provided with a third conveying portion for transferring the printed sheet from the first conveying portion in a horizontal direction to a region above a top distribution bin of the slave sorter unit.
However, in the conventional sheet distribution device, the third conveying portion is fixed beforehand to the main sorter unit. Also, in order to increase the number of distribution bins by interconnecting a second slave sorter unit to the slave sorter unit, the sheet conveying portion similar to the third conveying portion is fixed beforehand to the slave sorter unit.
Therefore, even in a use condition in which only the main sorter unit is sufficient, the unnecessary third conveying portion is provided. This fails to reduce the cost per sorter unit. Also, when the main sorter unit and the slave sorter unit are constituted of a sorter unit for common use, the first conveying portion needs to be removed from the slave sorter unit. The operation is thus complicated. Further, since the main sorter unit is different in configuration from the slave sorter unit, a package box needs to be prepared for each of the units. This is also a factor of cost increase.